Gnomes
Gnomes are individuals and each can have a unique combination of skills, attributes, and professions. Each Gnome can be renamed on its overview page by simply typing over the current name. New Gnomes, called Gnomads, appear on the edges of the map as your kingdom grows in worth and have the default profession of "Gnomad." Gnomes appear to age, gaining grey hair as they do, but it has not yet been established if they can die of old age. =Immigration= Gnomads arrive on the first day of every season, usually a few hours after sunrise. Players are notified of this with a notification in the bottom left stating "X gnomads have arrived". The number of gnomes your kingdom may have is a direct function of your kingdom's Total Worth, give or take a little for randomness (see Population). Thus if you have more gnomes than your kingdom worth allows for no gnomads will arrive, and conversely if you have less gnomes than your kingdom worth allows for, they will arrive. =Attributes= Attributes are a gnome's physical and mental capabilities and are linked to specific skills used in the various professions. They modify these skills and are in turn improved by utilizing them. For example fitness improves mining and attack damage. Conversely, mining and inflicting damage increase fitness. Mining and tree felling both increase hammer and axe skills.[1] Generally, fitness, nimbleness and focus affect combat. Focus, curiosity and charm are expected to affect magic, with charm and curiosity becoming more important as more interactions between gnomes are introduced.[2] *Note that Tiredness also affects movement speed. =Skills= Work Skills Gnome skill stats increase with use. Higher skill levels provide bonuses such as faster mining[4] and a greater chance to produce higher quality crafted items, making highly skilled gnomes very efficient at their respective tasks. There are exceptions such as hauling which, as of July 8th, 2012, doesn't increase the speed with which items are hauled. However, if weight is ever factored in to haul speed then the haul stat will be used to offset this penalty. [5] Combat Skills *'Fighting': Fighting unarmed (punching, kicking and biting). *'Brawling': Fighting with random objects: chairs, doors, limbs, etc. *'Sword', Axe, Hammer, Crossbow, Gun: Fighting with the respective weapon, including in hand-to-hand for Crossbows and Guns. Gun covers Muskets and Blunderbusses. *'Shield': Affects your gnome's ability to block attacks effectively. [6] *'Dodge': A gnome's ability to dodge an attack. This gets impaired a little by heavy armor and use of the "Frenzy" perk. *'Armor': How easily a gnome can move while wearing armor. Increased weapon skill lowers your miss rate (increases your accuracy) and makes it harder for your target to evade or defend against your attack.[7] =Health= This section covers important details concerning Hunger, Thirst, Wounds and Sickness. Hunger Gnomes need to eat to survive. Better food will do more to satiate a gnome's hunger and ensures they can last longer before needing to eat again.[8] *Meat, fruit, and eggs are always of average quality.[9] Note: *Although there is no upper limit to the Hunger Level, a gnome will not eat if its Hunger Level is above 75. For example, a gnome eating a legendary sandwich that provides 500 Hunger points will not eat again for approximately two weeks.[10] *It takes three days to go from 100 (full) to 0 (death). At 75 gnomes become hungry, which just means that if they aren't working they will go grab something to eat. If there are jobs to do, they will wait. At some future point, there will probably be some attribute that determines at what point they stop working due to hunger. As of now, they quit working when they start starving (Hunger Level 50). *Other than death, Hunger Level does not currently affect much; as gnomes begin to starve they work slower but since they do not work when starving this has little effect. *If you see a large number of gnomes displaying drumsticks above their heads it may indicate problems with your food supply. Quick reaction is required to prevent all of your gnomes from starving, such as declaring a nearby area with fruits for foraging. Thirst Gnomes need to drink, with different drinks providing different levels of thirst quenching. The drink hierarchy is as follows: *Water and milk are always of average quality. Note: *Drink Level goes from 100 (slaked) to 0 (death) in one and a half days although like Hunger Level there is no upper limit. *Drinks are stored exclusively in wooden barrels. Water cannot be stored but is available at wells built over a source of water. Wounds Wounds are applied to individual limbs and can be viewed in the gnome's Health tab. All treatable injuries require Bandages. Note that the Medic and Caregiver jobs are ONLY used in Hospitals so if a bleeding gnome has to travel far to get a bandage he may bleed to death! The known wounds that can afflict a gnome are as follows: :Bleeding Wounds :*Your gnomes will usually seek out bandages themselves to heal these if there are any available. Left untreated, they can die of blood loss. :Serious Injuries :*Eye Injuries :**Gnomes with eye injuries suffer penalties to combat accuracy; if both eyes are seriously injured they can become blind, which reduces their sight radius significantly and permanently. :*Broken Limbs :**A broken limb affects a wounded gnome in different ways. If they break an arm they will no longer be able to use two-handed weapons and tools, and if they break a leg their movement speed is reduced. :**If both arms are broken, the affected gnome cannot carry anything and cannot eat, drink or bandage themselves. They will require a caretaker until their injury is healed. If both legs are broken they will be reduced to crawling. :*Amputated Limbs :**Gnomes missing both arms or legs are in the same predicament as those with broken limbs, with the exception that they cannot be healed and will forever require the assistance of a caregiver to survive. Note: *If a Hospital is designated but no bandages are available a gnome will wait in the hospital indefinitely. *Bandages are stored in crates. Sickness Gnomes can catch an incurable "Zombie Virus" from coming into contact with Zombies during combat. This virus has no effect until the afflicted gnome dies. After a brief period the infected corpse can reanimate and turn hostile to your remaining gnomes. It is advisable to immediately disarm any infected as these gnomes will use whatever equipped gear they have against you if they are killed and subsequently reanimate. They should be kept from duties that would likely get them killed as they are otherwise normal. =Happiness= Gnomes slowly forget their troubles and become happier over time. Being well rested, fed, and hydrated contributes to gnome bliss, as does leveling up their skills. Having good quality things in your kingdom might also increase their happiness levels.[11] Civilian gnomes can become upset by being near corpses and combat in general; this will cause them to refuse to perform any assigned tasks until their mood has improved, which occurs gradually. Sleep Gnomes need to sleep; a well-rested gnome will work more efficiently (finishing tasks faster) as well as move faster than a tired one. Your gnomes will attempt to claim any available beds when tired if not assigned a Personal Quarters. Sleep Locations There are three locations a gnome can sleep. Each location offers different levels of sleep quality. :Poor: Passing out. :*Gnomes with no available bed will pass out on the floor. :Good: Dormitories. :*Communal sleeping occurs in a dormitory, with multiple gnomes using available beds. :*Dormitory rest is affected only by the quality of the mattress and not the worth of items in the dormitory's designated area or the bed's frame. :Best: Personal Quarters. :*Gnomes can be assigned their own bed in their very own personal quarters. :*Sleep within personal quarters is directly affected by not only the quality of the mattress, but also the worth of the room. Room Worth is a combination of the value of furnishing within the quarters, any improvements to the room's floor (use stone blocks and metals), and to a lesser degree, doors. Dormitories can easily be converted into Personal Quarters by removing the dormitory designation and designating smaller areas within the larger space to individual gnomes. You can also purposely build Personal Quarters as if they were barracks to save on space and keep your unassigned gnomes conveniently together without suffering the poorer quality sleep of Dormitories. Sleep Levels Sleep Level functions differently compared to Drink/Hunger Levels: *It takes one day to go from 100 to 0. *They will not pass out if they are dying of hunger or thirst. *Rest is recovered over time instead of instantly, as is the case for Hunger and Drink. The base rest time is 1/3 of a day to go from 0 to 100. *If the gnome falls asleep on the floor they only rest and recover up to 66 points of sleep. When sleeping in a bed, the rate at which they recover sleep points and the maximum level they sleep to is increased. It is suspected that they still sleep for 1/3 of a day, but wake up at a higher rested level.